Chance
by Frigg Song
Summary: She hated her name. Hated her job. Hated her powers. Hated everything, especially that damn elf!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Even though Nuada is a prominent figure in my dreams, I unfortunately do not own him. Otherwise I'd be to busy watching him jump around shirtless rather than writing this fanfic.

**Note:** Okay! First Hellboy story, so I humbly request no flames! And I'd love to hear some feedback!

Prologue: Two Beginnings for One End:

**1255, England:**

'_Perhaps she's a Nymph?' _Nuada mused silently, eyes narrowing at the figure dancing through the shallow stream cutting through the field. The night was young, crickets just beginning to awaken their song; fireflies and the occasional fairy weaving in and out of the trees, blinking. A cool breeze stirred the leaves, swaying branches and lifting his flaxen hair. All the while, a petite unknown continued to twirl beyond the shadows of the forest canopy, kicking up showers of sand and water.

The elf allowed him self a few seconds time to watch her innocent frivolity, enjoying the soft tinkling of her laughter when a fish nibbled her toes.

A small twinge of pain lit his heart aggrieved when he thought of how long it had been since he had last heard his Sister's laughter. Centuries had passed since he had looked upon the face of his twin, danced with her under the Harvest Moon, and chased her through the halls of their palace. He missed the spring evenings in which the walked about his fathers kingdom, simply sharing in the beauty that was Bethmora. No wars, no humans. True the connection they shared gave him insight to her feelings from great distances, but even that last nexus has begun to wane ever so slightly over the years. Shaking his head from memories of the past, he refocused on the girl.

She had shifted her trailing skirt into one hand, the other moving to free a waterfall of dark curls from the leather strap at the base of her neck.

After a few more moments watching he shrugged off the wide-eyed youth, deciding enough time had been wasted and continued on with his journey North.

But a stray thought made him pause. Nymph's were creatures of the day; spending their hours bathing in sunlight and weaving flower chains and braiding hair. He turned back to the field, bemused as to why she was out at this time of night.

He had met a few Nymph's during his self-imposed exile, all beautiful, graceful beings; true children of nature. They encompassed elegance; danced every step with an acute precision centered on temptation and flourished with praise. A loud splash pulled him out of his ruminations.

'_Defiantly not a Nymph.'_ He resolved watching the female pick herself up out of the water, sputtering curses that would make a Goblin blush, as she rung out her dripping hair. He smirked.

'_A Huldra then.'_ Nuada offered. No. She was to far West, that plus the fact she was wearing clothing, though now wet, the tunic like garment draped over her shoulders left little to the imagination. No, Huldra's preferred the au naturel route, finding that it was much easier to seduce potential lovers without even a stitch of cloth.

'_To tall for a Dwarf, to young for a Brownie, to alive for a Vampire, to beautiful for a Ghoul, to modest for a Huldra, and to clumsy for a Nymph.'_

She wasmost defiantly of supernatural birth. He could feel the ripples of power pulsating from her skin, faintly see the aura of iridescent flames hovering about her crown in the moonlight.

_'A puzzle then_.' Nuada considered, a ghost of a smile turning the corners of his mouth up. It had been sometime since he was presented with a challenge, perhaps his journey could wait a few moments longer.

* * *

**2009, New Jersey:**

One year.

One year exactly since he was forced to surrender his crown at the feet of the red monstrosity, known to his colleagues as, 'Hellboy' and to his wife, 'Pookey.'

Nuada smirked, recalling the morbid delight he felt at his enemy's flustered, fish-like gape when the fire-witch had referred to him as 'Pookey' in front the rest of the BPRD agents after a particularly grueling mission involving a migrating school of Puken's hunting along the banks of the Hudson River.

"Liz, I told you never to call me that in front of the guys!" The demon had whined churlishly.

The smirk that accompanied the memory quickly fell into a frown of self-loathing. How he had allowed himself to be defeated by one such character as Hellboy, he would never know. The self declared leader of the BPRD task force was emotionally stunted, intellectually backward, and moved with as much gladiatorial grace as a Minotaur.

But that was a year ago. The Golden Army had been laid to rest permanently; he'd been captured and sentenced to servitude through the medium of protecting the very race he had spent millennia trying to destroy. He had no idea how long his punishment would carryout, but serve it he would; for Nuada Silverlance was nothing if not honorable.

The elf often speculated as to what would have happened had he not backed down from the fight in the bowels of Bethmora. Would his sister really have taken the dagger to her own heart as she had threatened? Would she really have killed herself to save the humans from him?

He'd never know. When he saw her standing there, tears in her eyes, knife poised above her breast, he felt his world drop out beneath him. He was willing to sacrifice everything for his cause. Everything but Nuala. After a moments hesitation, Nuada had thrown down his spear, accepting the fate the Gods deemed as worthy punishment for his crimes against their will.

Nuada wiped away the beads of sweat pouring down his face with a small towel, golden eyes glancing at the clock. He had another half hour until he had to be in the library to welcome the new member of the BPRD. Not much information had been handed out about the recruit, only that she was female and had been discovered in a small insane asylum near Canada.

Another _human_ he'd have to associate with, and lunatic at that. He sneered pulling back on his silk shirt and replacing the weapons he'd been practicing with to the shelves lining the walls. If there was one thing somewhat tolerable about being held prisoner of the Bureau, it was the training facilities.

"_All Members of the BPRD Task Force please report to the Library at once."_

Johann Krauss' German heavy accent echoed through the corridors, making his sensitive ears ring uncomfortably.

Nuada sighed, trudging towards the elevator already disliking the human for her unnatural punctuality.

_'No time to bathe.' _

As he poised impatiently waiting for the lift, an unfamiliar ripple of mystical flare, though faint, made his skin tingle anew.

_'Strange.' _The new sensation of magic must have been from the recruit. Maybe the lunatic wasn't human after all?

_'Perhaps she's a Nymph?' _Nuada mused silently.

* * *

A/N: Okay there it is, the Prologue! Wow, I'm really nervous because I know it starts of really typical of a Nuada fanfic with the way over done 'New Recruit to the BPRD Team' scenario, but I promise promise promise, it will be decidedly different! So don't get confused with the time jump in this chapter! Everything will come together as I continue onward!

**Please! Please! Please! Take a few precious moments out of your day to REVIEW! I would very much like to hear some feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellboy and all that implies, but if you want to send me Nuada gift wrapped and dipped in chocolate, you're more than welcome to!

**Note: **I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm cutting it close between classes just to post it. A big Thank you to all those who reviewed and added me to alerts and favorites! Sorry I couldn't reply back, but school is eating away at the vital parts of my brain!

Chapter One: Unhealthy Obsession

**1255, England:**

'_What in the seven hells __**are**__ you….'_ Nuada watched her through narrowed eyes, one shoulder propped up against the bark of an oak, arms crossed in contemplation. Meanwhile the girl bent down, picking up a handful of dried leaves before throwing them in the air. None the wiser to those golden eyes following her every turn as she danced under the shower of red and brown leafs. She laughed; plucking out the petals that had fastened into the mass of dark curls falling down and across her shoulders in a chocolate waterfall.

Always laughing, smiling. The prince ground his teeth, willing his hand that had slowly tightened on the handle, away from the sword at his side. Her incessant glee was starting to grate his nerves.

The once bell like sound of her giggling, after nights of continual, almost maniacal joy, had quickly soured to a mocking shrill in his pointed ears. A sneering chortle that at every peal said; _'Na-na-na-na-na-na, you can't catch me….'_

The elf couldn't fathom the level self-loathing that was driving this strange obsession. It was unhealthy.

He had resolved himself to just one more night of watching her, watching her and waiting for that little spark of light to come to him. That moment of recognition where the puzzle that was her origins would finally resolve, leaving him with the self satisfaction of being just a little more clever than before.

That was a week ago.

Seven nights had passed and nothing to show for it except a headache. Nuada closed his eyes, rubbing his temples between the thumb and middle finger of his left hand.

He really didn't have time for this kind of distraction. His journey back to the very boundaries of Bethmora was much to pressing. He had to find out what was causing this slow rift between he and Nuala. Was it distance? Time? Or some outside force brought in by his father? No matter what it turned out to be, it was certainly more important than standing around leering at young girls like a perverted old Troll.

The sound of her humming broke through his ruminations, making him visibly wince. If there was one thing she was unequivocally **not**, it was a Siren. The girl couldn't hum, sing, nay, even _whistle, _a tune to save her life. Had it not been for the fact that he had seen her with his very eyes, he could have sworn she was a Banshee.

Her attempts at melody were _that_ bad.

Prince Nuada began to rub his temples more emphatically, his headache growing worse with each passing second. He unconsciously reached for his sword once again. If she didn't quiet soon, he'd just as well kill her, puzzle or not.

And as if the Heavens heard his pleas, she stopped. The elf opened his eyes immediately honing in on the now empty field. Had it not been for the stirred leaf pile, he'd have never known she had been there minutes before.

'_It must be near sunrise.' _Sure enough, not but moments later the sun broke over the forest canopy, bathing the small meadow in a kaleidoscope swirl of pinks, oranges, and reds.

She always left before the dawn.

Golden eyes traveled the tree line, narrowing at the small path leading deeper into the forest opposite him. There was a brief flash of brown curls and white skirts beyond the shadows and without speculating the possible consequences, Nuada pushed off the oak and began to follow.

Little did he know, that seconds later he'd be pinning his mystery obsession up against a tree, his sword biting into the pale column of her throat.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun! If you want to find out what happens, be sure to **review**! Again, sorry for the poor length of this chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Mmm, I'm craving Nuada cookies. Does anyone have a spare Nuada I could use for the recipe, for alas, I own none myself….sniff sniff……

**Note:** Another relatively short chapter, but I'm trying to get this in before a wedding later tonight. Yes, a night wedding in October….. I have strange friends. Wonderful, but strange friends….

This chapter is, again from Nuada's perspective. I promise that the next one is from our mystery girls!

Oh, and thank you to all those that reviewed and added my story to alerts and favs! I really really appreciate your feedback!

I feel terrible, I'm going to try a reply to all those that review ASAP. I just have been swamped with school and everything. But I'm trying! Now to the chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter Two: You're Dead

**2009, New Jersey:**

As he approached the grand BPRD library a shiver of anticipation twisted down Nuada's spine, making his cooling skin tingle.

_Unusual…._ The elf prince hummed silently noting to carry extra shirts to training should something like this ever happen again. Once more, he blamed the new recruit for his lack of bath and clothing. Had she been just a little less prompt.

Which was another thing that puzzled him. What manner of human was she that she kept to her commitments? Every other Homo sapien he came into contact with was in some way or another, dilatory. Even the fire-witch had problems with keeping a schedule.

Again he shuddered, but not because of the chill in the air. Nuada came to stop in front of the golden doors, pausing as Nuala's connection to him opened allowing her thought's to slide in between his own.

'_Do not be heedless, Brother….'_ The princess' warning tone struck a cord within him.

'_What is it of that you speak?'_ Nuada questioned back.

'_She knows not who she is. Be mindful. Practice patience and all will be revealed in ti-'_

Tired, sweaty, and annoyed at his sister's mind games Nuada pushed open the library doors with a huff. Ignoring the way the room fell into an uncomfortable hush at his entry, the elf prince stepped further into the light. Human agents shuffled backwards out of his way, while Manning turned her beady eyes upon his approach.

"Finally decided to join us?" The bald man lifted a jaunty brow. Beside him John Krauss stood in attention, and behind the tinman, up the thin steps and standing near one of the desks was Hellboy, chatting animatedly with a hooded figure, obviously the new recruit.

Nuada eyed the back of the girl's green cloak before seeking out his sister. She, as usual, was leaning against Abraham's tank placed in the opposite wall, the Fish creature hovering in the cerulean waters behind her, his webbed hand pressed onto the glass.

The prince eyed his sister suspiciously as she met his golden orbs before flickering her own to the new girl in warning.

"You'll like Liz," The Demon admonished, grinning. "She's feeding the twins right now."

"Twins?" Repeated a soft British lilt.

Nuada froze. His lungs refusing to let go the air trapped within.

_That voice…._

"Yeah, yeah!" Hellboy went on, stone arm waving haphazardly, the other hand lunging into the deep pockets of his ever-present trench-coat. "Here let me show you a picture!"

The girl giggled at her new team-members enthusiasm.

_That laugh…._

He took an unconscious step forward, his fist clenching at his side in order to prevent it from doing something stupid, like shredding a cloak.

"Here look!" Hellboy shoved the wallet in the new recruit's face, pointing with a chubby finger at the bundled bodies in his wife's arms. "This one's Trevor and this one's- No, wait…." The large man scratched his head. "_This _one's Trevor and that's- No, no that can't be right….." He trailed off. "Ah, hell, Liz's gonna kill me."

"Well I think they're beautiful, even if you don't know which one's which."

'_They're beautiful….'_

Nuala sensed the shift in Nuada's stance. Sensed the over whelming emotions flowing through his mind, most predominate confusion, anger… Then, like a branch unable to withstand the howling winds, he snapped.

'_They're beautiful…..'_

"Brother, No!" But she was to late.

Nuada lunged at the cloaked figure, nimbly jumping over the steps and weaving through Manning and Krauss and catching her unawares by the shoulders.

The roar of blood pounding in his ears drowned out that of the shouts and screams of the BPRD agents, mostly Manning and his sister, as he continued his assault.

Nuada growled, twirling his prey around and slamming her back into a towering wall of books. Ignoring her moan of pain, one of his hands gripped the hem of the hood still covering her face and ripped it away, while the other dove to his belt to clutch the hilt of his dagger.

He watched in detached fascination as the luxurious brown curls tumbled across her trembling shoulders as the scent of gardenia wafted through the air. She opened her eyes, swirling pools of rich hazel and amber shimmering in the firelight of the library with fear. Fear and confusion.

The oxygen finally expelled from Nuada's lungs in a long, low hiss. The elf wasn't sure if it was anger or bewilderment that had his eyes narrowing coldly on the figure trembling in his hold. He pressed the blade of his dagger deeper into her throat.

"You're dead."

**1255, England:**

'_Where did she go?'_ Nuada mused, stepping through the tree line and onto the weathered path leading deeper into the forest. She wasn't moving at all quickly, coupled with her tenacious ineptitude, one would think he would at least be able to hear her blundering. As he continued forward, the surrounding flora began to thin, shafts of morning sun pouring through the broken canopy and pooled upon the carpet of leaves, sticks and-

_snap……_

It was faint, but enough.

Without warning, Nuada rolled forward, narrowly missing the whistling tree branch swung at the back of his head from behind, leaving it to finish it's wild arch and explode off the bark of a near by oak.

Instinct had his right hand drawing out the hilt of his sword, while his body followed the next in a series of habitual movements. He jumped to his feet, white hair flying in front of his eyes stunting his vision.

No matter, the rest of his senses were more than adequate to pick up the slack.

Another snap of underbrush had him swinging his sword to the left making the attacker stumble to avoid the blade. At the same time his right foot kicked up and out, pushing hard, though not damaging, against his/her chest, shoving them back into a tree.

Upon hearing the whoosh of air exit his aggressor as their lungs jolted from impact, he rushed forward. Nuada could feel the struggling heavy puffs stir his hair, as is _female_ attacker (the breasts pressing into his chest were somewhat of a give away,) tried to regain her setting.

With one hand holding the blade, his other was free to push away the curtain of gold obstructing the view of his would-be assailant.

He opened his eyes.

"They're beautiful." A soft lilting voice exclaimed breathlessly.

**2009, New Jersey: **

"P-please, stop." The girl in his arms whispered.

"You're. Dead." Nuada repeated, shaking his head in order to clear the thoughts running rampart through his mind. It was a jumble of memories;

'_They're beautiful,' the pads of her fingertips traced the plains of his face, eyes forever trapped within his coveted gaze. _

'_So you've told me, many times.' His small chuckle making her face flush an unearthly shade of red._

Of whispers;

'_I'll be back for you.' He murmured against the corner of her mouth before pressing his face into the tantalizing curls. He inhaled her unique bouquet of gardenia's and some other flower he couldn't name deeply, as if to take that one lasting part of her with him._

'_Promise?' She outlined the tree symbol on his chest distractedly, trying to forget his impeding departure._

'_My word as an elf.' She rolled her eyes, smirking._

'_How about your word as __**my**__ elf.' His laughter echoed alluringly throughout the meadow._

Of kisses and night;

'_Trust me.' His hand cupped her chin, thumb caressing the soft swell of her cheek as his eyes memorized the way her face lit up. She lifted her own hand, tugging playfully on a stray lock of gold before replacing it behind his ear. _

'_I trust you, Nuada.' He smiled, leaning forward and capturing her bottom lip between his own. The prince felt her sigh into the kiss as he traced the seam of her mouth with his tongue, savoring her flavor of fall spice and virgin snow. _

_Above them the moon stayed silent in her celebration of two lovers stealing an embrace in her celestial cover._

Nothing made sense.

The cold barrel of a familiar gun pressed harder into the base of his neck, tearing Nuada from those haunting memories of his past.

"Ah-ah-ah," Hellboy sung, a cigar hanging from his lips as he locked the hammer back. "Hands off the newbie, fey-boy."

**A/N:** Dun Dun Dun!

Confused? Don't worry, all will be explained as the story goes forth. I love to hear feedback!! So please **REVIEW**!


End file.
